LJ Comment Fic: GaroZero
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: Garo/Zero: These are from the LJ community Comment Fic. It's marked as complete, but I will keep adding to it. When? I do not know. Just keep an eye out for them. The all will be Rei/Kouga Garo/Zero
1. Apple

Rei was sitting in Kouga's back yard, slicing an apple when Kouga walked over to get a drink of water.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked.

"Slicing an apple. What does it look like?" Rei replied as he stuck a slice in his mouth.

Kouga looked pissed, "With your sword?!"

Rei shrugged his shoulders, "It's the sharpest thing I own."

Kouga shook his head, "What about your tongue?" he asked as he took the apple from Rei and used the knife that Gonzo provided.

"I like using it for something else," Rei smirked as Kouga stuck a piece in his mouth.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kouga asked as he started to eat the piece he just cut for himself.

"Sucking you off," Rei smiled.

Kouga chocked on his apple bite, spitting it on the ground.

Rei smirked, took the apple and knife and started to get himself another slice while Kouga wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and took a sip of water before going back to training.


	2. Pride

Rei had pride, he knew that. He had hate. He knew that as well. He even had love, but what really got him the most was his pride when it came to the golden knight, Garo.

His pride always got in the way when it came to his feelings for Kouga and he knew it. What bugged the hell out of him though was he knew that Kouga knew it as well.

"Damn bastard!" Rei yelled as he paced his room again.

"You are letting your pride rule you," said his ring, Silva.

"I know that!" Rei yelled back as he sat down on his bed and ran his hands though his long, black hair.

"You really should tell him," Silva replied.

"I can't," Rei sighed as he laid back.

"Swallow your pride and do it already. You managed to do so when you where forced to fight with him," Silva pointed out.

"That's because I was forced to do so," Rei said.

"But that brought you closer to him," Silva pointed out.

"I know. Where are you going with this?"

"You know full well where I am going with it," Silva replied.

Rei sighed again, stood up, grabbed his coat, twin swords, and the keys to his bike and took off to the golden knight's home.

He walked though the barrier with no problem, then to the door and pounded.

Gonza finally opened the door, "Aw, Rei-san…" but before he could say anything else, Rei started to talk.

"Where's the damn wolf?" he growled.

Gonza stepped aside and smiled, "In the back yard, practicing."

Rei went though the house and stepped out onto the large pouch of Kouga's home and stopped for a moment to watch the other knight practice.

He smiled as he watched the other move with grace.

Then he remembered why he was there. He had only one thing on his mind, to let the wolf know how he felt and swallow his pride.

He quickly walked over before Kouga would know it and slammed the older against the tree and kissed him with such passion it took a moment before Kouga realized what was happening.

He dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around the other and flipped them around, pressing Rei against the tree he was pressed against just moments before.

When the need for air became too great for the two knights, the pulled away.

Kouga smiled, "It's about time your swallowed your pride."

Rei smirked, "Just shut up and kiss me again."

The End


	3. When Enemies Become Friends

Kouga paced his room for the fifteenth time. His boots left scarf marks on his floor. He was thinking and it was driving him mad.

He was trying to figure out how Rei went from being his enemy to his friend, to something possible even more.

He just turned around and was about to walk back to the door when he saw the other knight, looking at him smiling.

"Thinking?" Rei asked.

Kouga sighed, "Yes, what's it to you?"

"You are making me sick watching you go back and fourth," Rei said as he removed his coat and laid down on the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it," Kouga replied as he joined the younger knight on his bed, "Move over. It's my bed after all."

Rei smiled and did just that, just to move back onto him and used him as a pillow.

Kouga, unknown to him, he started to run his hand though Rei's hair, "When did we become friends?" he asked out-of-the-blue.

Rei shrugged, "I don't know. It just happened."

"You used to want to kill me," Kouga replied.

"That was when I thought you killed my family, but things are different now, you are my family," Rei smiled as he sat up and looked at Kouga, who's expression didn't change.

"You are serious, aren't you?" Rei sighed.

"It's been bothering me for some time. How can a man who used to want me dead, now want me to stay alive no matter what. I am just trying to figure it out."

"Why does it matter? We love each other, isn't that all that matters?"

Kouga smiled and kissed the younger knight, "You are right, but you still are a brat."

Rei smiled, "Thanks and I love you too," he then laid his head back down and before either of them knew it, he was asleep.

Kouga smiled and kissed the top of his head, "I love you too," he then closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
